Himawari no Uta
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Apakah kalian pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng tentang nyanyian bunga matahari yang membuat sang surya kembali menyinari bumi? Jika kalian belum pernah mendengarnya, berarti sama seperti dia. Seorang lelaki bermata onyx itu tidak pernah percaya pada cerita-cerita fiktif yang tidak masuk akal itu, sampai ketika dongeng itu menciptakan cerita baru dalam kehidupannya


Apakah kalian pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng tentang nyanyian bunga matahari yang membuat sang surya kembali menyinari bumi? Jika kalian belum pernah mendengarnya, berarti sama seperti dia. Seorang lelaki bermata onyx itu tidak pernah percaya pada cerita-cerita fiktif yang tidak masuk akal itu, sampai ketika dongeng itu menciptakan cerita baru dalam kehidupannya.

**Disclimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

HIMAWARI NO UTA

Pair: Narusasu

Genre: Angst

Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang terlihat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan santai. Satu tangannya menjinjing sebuah tas cukup besar yang terbuat dari kertas. Selang infus menempel pada punggung tangannya, mengalirkan cairan infus dari flash yang ia kaitkan pada jari telunjuk tangannya yang lain yang ditenteng di bahu. Siulan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya yang ranum. Lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Keluar dari sini!"

Teriakan dari dalam sebuah kamar, menarik perhatiannya. Langkah dan siulannya terhenti. Ia segera mendekati kamar itu dan mengarahkan mata sapphirenya mengintip dari celah kaca yang ada dipintu kamar. Dari situ, ia dapat melihat tiga orang berada didalam. Satu orang lelaki yang mengenakan jas dokter, satu orang perawat dan seorang lelaki yang duduk di ranjang. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat sangat syok, sementara dokter dan perawat memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa kalian malah diam saja? Aku bilang KELUAR!" teriak laki-laki itu kembali dan membuat dokter dan perawat yang ada didalam segera mohon pamit dan bergegas keluar dari kamar itu. Melihat kejadian di dalam membuat laki-laki bermata sapphire itu juga ikut kaget dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali dengan lebih cepat.

"Hah..." Ia bernapas lega saat ia sampai di Nurse Station dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja perawat, "Tadi itu mengagetkan..."

"Naruto..." Seorang perawat memanggilnya dengan nada kesal dan ia yang dipanggil Naruto itu kembali dibuat kaget.

"Waaa... Sakura nee-chan..." Naruto tersentak kaget mendapati Sakura, perawat ruangan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, bukan hanya Sakura, tapi beberapa perawat lain juga menatapnya seperti itu. Mungkin datang ke nurse station tidaklah tepat.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan turun dari tempat tidur!"

"Waaa... Nee-chan, gomenasai... Tapi sungguh, aku datang kesini dengan maksud tertentu," ucap Naruto cepat sebelum sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Maksud apa?" tanya Sakura. Anak didepannya memang sudah sangat sering mencari-cari alasan agar tidak dimarahi namun tetap tidak dapat diterima oleh Sakura. Sekarang akan beralasan apa lagi dia?

"Ini..." ucap Naruto dan segera mengambil tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Dengan enggan Sakura menerimanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ne, ne... Tahu tidak, hari ini aku ulang tahun lho..." ucap Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sakura, begitu juga beberapa perawat yang mendengar perkataan Naruto segera mendekatinya untuk memastikan apakah yang dikatakannya itu memang benar.

"Sungguh... Karena itu, hari ini ibu membawakan itu untukku. Kami sudah tiup lilin tadi sebelum ibu pergi. Tapi tidak mungkin kan kuenya aku habiskan sendiri. Makanya aku bawa kesini. Ayo kita makan sama-sama..."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Sakura jadi luluh hatinya. Bukan, bukan karena kue yang dibawa Naruto, tapi karena keceriaannya. Sakura sangat tahu kalau Naruto salah satu orang yang kesepian. Ibu dan Ayahnya sama-sama bekerja, dan bahkan di ulang tahunnya pun, Ibunya hanya sempat membelikannya kue. Seharusnya ibunya meluangkan waktu untuknya seharian ini saja.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Naruto..." ucap Sakura dan menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Ciumnya mana, cium..." ujar Naruto iseng sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya mengharap kecupan dari Sakura, namun dibalas dengan sebuah jitakan di kepala.

"Ugh... Jahat..." ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto... Semoga panjang umur..." ucap perawat-perawat yang lain kemudian menjabat tangan Naruto secara bergantian. Naruto tersenyum bahagia diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sakura membuka kuenya dan mendapati black forrest cake yang bahkan belum dipotong. Sepertinya ibunya tidak punya waktu bahkan untuk memakan sepotong saja dari kue ulang tahunnya.

"Ne, Sakura Nee-chan.." panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Pasien di kamar nomor 3 itu kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kok tiba-tiba tanya dia?" Sakura balas bertanya sambil memotong cake-nya dan meletakkan pada piring kecil yang terbuat dari kertas dan membagikannya pada teman-teman perawatnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran... Tadi dia marah-marah. Aku saja sampai takut..." ujar Naruto.

"Dia namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Hidupnya tidak beruntung... Kasihan..." ujar perawat lain.

"Oh iya, dia pasienmu kan, Ten-Ten?" tanya Sakura sambil memberi sepotong _cake_-nya pada perawat yang dipanggil Ten-ten itu.

"Un... Aku lihat Ten-ten Nee-chan juga ada disana tadi. Memangnya dia sakit apa sih?" tanya Naruto pada Ten-ten.

"Sebenarnya tidak sakit sih... Tapi dia kecelakaan 3 hari yang lalu. Matanya terkena reaksi cairan asam kuat dan sekarang dia bu..." belum sempat Ten-ten menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah menepuk bahunya, memberi syarat agar dia berhenti bercerita.

"Ah... Tapi wajahnya benar-benar tampan... Seharusnya dia jadi pasienku. Hah, tapi aku malah dapat pasien nakal seperti dia," ujarnya sambil melirik Naruto, dan yang dilirik hanya balas mencibir.

"Sakura nee-chan, kuenya masih ada? Aku minta donk satu potong," pinta Naruto.

"Oh iya, masih banyak. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambilkan," jawabnya kemudian memotong dan memberikan sepotong cakenya untuk Naruto.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku... Bye.." pamit Naruto setelah mengambil kuenya.

Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak kembali ke kamarnya. Ia malah berbelok menuju kamar nomor 3. Setelah mengambil ancang-ancang, ia segera masuk ke kamar itu sambil pura-pura panik.

"Siapa?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut raven dengan sedikit kaget. Ia segera menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dengan tatapan yang kosong. Matanya punya warna gelap seperti langit malam, namun tidak ada cahaya disana. Sklera matanya sedikit merah seperti bekas digosok. Naruto memandang iba lelaki itu.

"Sssttt... Tolong bantu aku..." ucap Naruto dengan nada panik. Ia letakkan kuenya di atas meja di samping Sasuke kemudian mengaitkan flash infusnya pada standart infus milik Sasuke.

"Tolong sembunyikan aku. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu perawat disini. Mereka cerewet sekali. Biarkan aku bersembunyi disini ya?" lanjut Naruto kembali.

"Pergi, jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu..." jawab Naruto.

"Aku bilang pergi! Tempat ini gelap, sesak, dan kau hanya menambah sesak tempat ini!" ujarnya seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Naruto semakin dibuat iba. Tentu saja. Naruto sadar betapa luas dan terangnya kamar itu, tapi pasien yang buta itu tidak dapat merasakannya.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpat Sasuke, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apapun?" Kali ini dia menggosok-gosok kedua matanya. Mungkin dengan begitu ia dapat menghilangkan sesuatu yang menghalangi pemandangannya, namun semuanya tidak berubah. Pandangannya tetap saja gelap, dan ia semakin keras menggosok matanya.

"Sudah..." Naruto segera menghampirinya dan duduk di bed menghadap kearahnya. Dipegangnya kedua tangan Sasuke dan mencegahnya menggosok kedua mata sekelam langit malam itu.

"Jangan dikucek, nanti semakin parah..." ujar Naruto dan Sasuke segera menghentikan tindakannya.

"Aku benci seperti ini. Aku benci mataku. aku benci hari ini!" ujarnya kemudian menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Ia benamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya. Mungkin menangis, dan Naruto ikut sedih mendengar kata-katanya.

"Sedihnya..." gumam Naruto, "Kau tahu, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku... Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Aku pikir semua orang bahagia, tapi ternyata adayang bersedih, bahkan membenci hari ulang tahunku..."

"Ulang tahun?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Un... Ulang tahun, aku bahkan membawa kuenya untukmu," ujar Naruto kemudian mengambil kue yang ia letakkan di atas meja, dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Ini black forrest. Enak lho.. Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Naruto. Ia hendak menyuapkan kue itu saat Ten-ten memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, Prof... Hei, Naruto! Katanya mau kembali ke kamar, kenapa malah ada di..." belum sempat dia selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu memberikan isyarat pada Ten-ten untuk diam.

"Aduh... Maaf ya, Professor, anak ini memang nakal..." ujar Ten-ten memohon maaf.

"Apa? Professor? Aku tidak salah dengar?" ujar Naruto kaget. Terang saja, orang yang selama ini diajak bicara ternyata dipanggil professor.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi, sekarang aku hanya orang buta," jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu! Jadi ini professor?" tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Ten-ten, "Uchiha-san ini seorang professor kimia, dia salah satu dosen di Universitas Konoha."

"Apa? Ish... Ten-ten Nee-san, seharusnya bilang dari tadi donk... Aduh, aku benar-benar malu. aku pikir tadi dia masih sekolah sepertiku. Apa otaknya pintar banget ya sampai bisa jadi professor di usia remaja?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan. Professor Uchiha ini sudah berumur 25 tahun, tidak sepertimu yang baru berumur 17 tahun."

"Apa?"

"Suster, sebenarnya siapa orang berisik itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aduh, maaf ya... Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia punya warna kulit gelap seperti karamel dengan rambut pirang jabrikyang tidak rapi," ucap Ten-ten mendiskripsikan diri Naruto. Sempat terkekeh saat Naruto memberikan tatapan kesal padanya, tapi setelah itu ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar berumur 25 tahun? Wajahmu imut sekali… Aku pikir kita seumuran," ujar Naruto masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aduh…" Ten-ten segera menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke., "Sudah, kembali sana kekamarmu. Aku mau menginjeksi pasienku dulu. Kau ini hanya bisa mengganggu saja."

"Baiklah…" jawab Naruto malas kemudian mengambil flash infus yang diagantung di standart infus Sasuke.

"Ne, professor, besok kita ketemu lagi ya… Aku akan datang kemari lagi besok. Jaa…" pamit Naruto sebelum ia meniggalkan kamar Sasuke. Ia menyusuri koridor menuju kamarnya dengan senyuman yang berseri-seri terlukis diwajahnya.

…

"Selamat pagi, professor…" sapa Naruto pagi ini. Ia berjanji akan menemui Sasuke kemarin, dan ia tepati janjinya. Tidak seperti kemarin ketika ia datang dengan sepotong cake di tangannya. Kali ini ia membawa setangkai bunga matahari, dan infus yang kemarin ada ditangannya sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, dobe!" jawab Sasuke tidak nyaman.

"Wah… Sepertinya kau tidak lupa denganku ya? Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin lupa suara bocah berisik yang masuk kekamarku seenaknya dan membuat keributan."

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Sudah makan? Sudah mandi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Beginilah… Tidak ada perubahan dan sepertinya akan begini selamanya," ucap Sasuke lirih. Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Pasti sangat berat bagi orang sepertinya. Bagaimana tidak, seorang professor dibidang kimia yang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan mengandalkan mata harus kehilangan harta tak ternilai itu.

"Ah…" Naruto segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya agar Sasuke tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi, "Hari ini aku membawa sesuatu untukmu… Ini." Ucapnya kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan bunga matahari itu di telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyusuri perlahan tangkai bunga matahari itu.

"Itu setangkai bunga matahari…" ujar Naruto.

"Untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menikmati keindahannya," Tanya Sasuke, dan Naruto tersenyum sedih mendengarnya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng tentang nyanyian bunga matahari?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak pernah…"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku menceritakan kisahnya padamu," ujar Naruto kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak…" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah memotongnya dengan mulai bercerita.

"Dahulu kala sebelum manusia diturunkan kebumi, terjadi suatu masa dimana matahari tiba-tiba berhenti menyinari bumi," tutur Naruto mulai bercerita. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tertarik, namun karena naruto sudah bercerita, jadi ia dengar kan juga dongeng itu.

"Bumi berada dalam suatu masa yang penuh kegelapan dan dingin. Semua makhluk-makhluk dibumipun mulai resah. Tanpa matahari, tumbuhan tak dapat menghasilkan makanan, dan jika mati, maka hewan pemakan tanaman juga akan mati, lalu hewan-hewan yang memakan hewan lain juga pasti akan mati."

"Ya, ya… Itu sudah pasti. Kau tidak perlu menceritakan detailnya," ujar Sasuke yang mulai tidak sabar dengan kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Hehe… Iya. Jadi karena keresahan itulah, semua tanaman dan hewan berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan penyelesian masalahnya. Dari diskusi itu, mereka menyimpulkan mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada matahari. Mungkin matahari sedang marah atau sakit, jadi harus ada salah satu dari tumbuhan atau hewan itu yang mengunjungi sang matahari dan memohon agar matahari kembali menyinari bumi, begitu piker mereka. Dan satu-satunya yang berkemungkinan bias mengunjungi matahari yang jauh di atas langit itu adalah burung elang karena ia punya sayap yang kuat, dan sepakatlah semuanya. Keesokan harinya disubuh yang dingin, dengan disaksikan oleh hewan-hewan dan tumbuhan, terbanglah burung elang kelangit. Semakin tinggi, semakin tinggi ia terbang, namun meskipun ia sudah terbang tinggi, langit terasa tetap jauh, hingga ia kelelahan dan jatuh. Ia katakana pada teman-temannya, ia tidak sanggup. Langit sama sekali tidak bias dijangkau."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar. Dia ikut terhanyut dalam cerita Naruto.

"Lalu… Semuanya bersedih. Mereka semua memandang langit gelap itu dengan pasrah, kecuali bunga matahari. Kemudian pelan-pelan, bunga matahari mulai bernyanyi disusul dengan bunga matahari-bunga matahari yang lain. Mendengar nyanyian itu, burung-burungpun mulai berkicau, mengikuti alunan lagu sang bunga matahari. Nyanyiannya begitu merdu sampai matahari terpikat dan keluar dari peraduannya. Cahayanya perlahan memancar menyinari bumi, dan bumi tidak lagi gelap gulita. Jadi setiap hari, bunga matahari selalu bernyanyi dan disusul dengan kicau burung di pagi hari untuk mengiringi matahari yang hendak menyinari bumi."

"Hn... Begitu. Lalu hubungannya dengan ini?" Sasuke mengangkat sedikit bunga matahari di tangannya.

"Matamu, seperti langit gelap. Kau saat ini sedang kehilangan cahaya mataharimu. Tapi, aku yakin, bunga matahari akan menyanyi juga untukmu. Dengan begitu, cahaya matahari yang sempat hilang dimatamu akan bersinar kembali," jawab Naruto tegas.

"Dasar bocah..." gumam Sasuke. Ada senyuman kecil yang sempat tetangkap mata Naruto saat itu, dan itu membuat wajah Naruto berseri-seri.

"Hei, professor..." panggil Naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan panggil aku begitu!" jawab Sasuke. Ia kembali pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku baru mau minta izin. Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu professor. Wajahmu tidak sesuai dengan panggilannya. Jadi bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan namamu saja?"

"Hn..." Respon Sasuke membawa seringai senang di bibir Naruto.

"Sasuke... Ah, ini lebih baik. Sasuke... Sasuke..."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Rona merah tipis menghiasi pipi porselinnya saat itu. Malu.

"Manis..." gumam Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa seorang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat benar-benar menawan dimatanya, dan jantungnya mulai berdegup keras.

"Apanya yang manis?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. Masih dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Ah... B-bukan, bukan apa-apa.." jawab Naruto sembari berusaha tenang.

"Ano... Sasuke..." panggil Naruto lagi setelah ia merasa dirinya kembali tenang, "Aku pulang hari ini."

"Oh... Selamat ya... Jangan sakit lagi."

"Ta-tapi... Aku... Apa boleh aku berteman denganmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu."

"Hm... Bolehkah aku minta nomor telponmu?" tanya Naruto kemudian menyiapkan _handphone_nya, dan Sasuke memberikan nomor telponnya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih ya... Aku akan sering-sering menghubungimu. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke..." dan secepat kilat Naruto meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke bahkan Sasuke belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sasuke terdiam. Dielusnya bunga matahari pemberian Naruto, dan membayangkan seperti apa kecantikan bunga matahari itu, dan seperti apa wajah Naruto.

...

Dari nomor telpon pemberian Sasuke, mereka saling menjalin hubungan. Dari sana, Naruto dapat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit tiga hari setelah ia pulang, Sasuke mengambil cuti panjang dari kantornya kemudian pulang kerumah keluarganya dan tinggal bersama sang kakak. Dari sana juga, Naruto mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak lagi punya orang tua. Sasuke bahkan memberikan alamatnya.

Naruto juga bercerita banyak, mulai dari dimana ia bersekolah, alamat rumahnya, sampai hal-hal tidak penting seperti kesehariannya, hingga nilai-nilai ujiannya yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Sasuke menikmati pertemanan mereka dan Naruto semakin sering menelponnya seperti sebuah kebutuhan. Ia menelpon Sasuke setidaknya satu kali sehari, dan ketika ia tidak menelpon, Sasuke mulai merasa cemas. Karena itulah ia meminta kakaknya untuk membantunya memodifikasi pengaturan _handphone_nya dan meletakkan nomor Naruto pada panggilan cepat telponnya.

Hingga suatu hari, berderinglah _handphone_ Sasuke, dan didapatinya suara Naruto dari seberang setelah dia menekan tombol terima. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hallo... Sasuke..." sapa Naruto diseberang telpon.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sedang apa hari ini?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tidak ada..."

"Hm... Maukah kau pergi ke suatu tempat bersamaku hari ini?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar ajakan Naruto. Tidak biasanya dia diajak pergi.

"Tentu..." jawab Sasuke singkat, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup. Mendengar itu, merekahlah senyuman senang di bibir Naruto.

"Oke, kalau begitu, akan kujemput. Aku akan sampai rumahmu dalam waktu 30 menit. Tunggu ya..."

"Hn."

"Oke, sampai jumpa..." ujar Naruto dan menutup telponnya.

...

"Nah... Kita sudah sampai... Ini tempat yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu..." ujar Naruto setelah mereka sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Cukup memakan waktu lama juga untuk sampai ke tempat itu. Setelah menjemput Sasuke di rumahnya, mereka harus berjalan ke stasiun, menaiki kereta dan melewati 3 stasiun, lalu berjalan lagi sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Memang jadi berat bagi Sasuke untuk keluar dengan keadaannya yang seperti sekarang. Namun mengingat Naruto yang dengan sabar menuntunnya dan menceritakan apa saja yang mereka lewati dan yang dia lihat, Sasuke dapat menikmati perjalanannya seperti tidak ada kendala.

"Kau sedang mengejekku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau bawa kemana..." ujar Sasuke. Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengar itu, lalu di genggamlah lagi tangan Sasuke dan melangkah perlahan.

"Meskipun kau tidak bisa melihat, tapi kau dapat merasakannya kan? Langit yang biru, awan putih tipis yang berarak, udara yang segar ini... Kau bisa merasakannya?"

Sasuke menutup matanya dan membuka indra yang lainnya untuk dapat merasakan apa yang diceritakan Naruto. Dan benar, ia dapat merasakannya, seperti benar-benar melihat tempat itu dengan matanya sendiri.

"Hn... Aku dapat merasakannya..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dan ini..." ujar Naruto singkat kemudian meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan membentangkan tangannya ke samping, menyentuh kelopak bunga matahari yang terbentang di sisi kanan dan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh kelopak bunga matahari itu dengan jemarinya dan terkejut setelah mengetahui apa yang ia sentuh.

"Ini... Bunga matahari..." ujar Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Un... Bunga matahari. Dan mereka sangat banyak... Sini..." Naruto menggenggam kembali satu tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri ladang bunga matahari itu. Naruto kembali membentangkan tangan sasuke untuk menyentuh bunga mataharinya.

"Kita berada ditengah ladang. Dari sini, yang terlihat hanyalah bunga matahari, kemanapun matamu memandang. Kau bisa merasakannya kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn... Aku bisa..." ujar Sasuke sembari menyentuh bunga-bunga itu.

"Dan kau bisa merasakannya juga kan, kalau semua bunga matahari ini bernyanyi untukmu?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Jadi ini alasan Naruto membawanya kemari. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaannya bercampur jadi satu, rasa senang, sedih, haru... Bahagia. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Naruto akan sampai seperti ini memperhatikannya. Ia pikir, ia akan berakhir sendirian dalam kegelapan, tapi ternyata Naruto dengan senang hati menemaninya. Seorang bocah berisik yang bahkan tidak pernah dikenal Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Ne, Sasuke... Kau tidak sendirian. Semua bunga matahari disini, bahkan diseluruh dunia bernyanyi agar sinar matahari bersinar kembali dimatamu. Jadi..." Naruto mendekati Sasuke kemudian meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Jadi... Jangan takut..."

"Tidak... Aku tidak takut..." ujar Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah..."

"Hn..." Dan Sasuke tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat ia tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia seperti itu, dan naruto terpaku karena kagum. Laki-laki dihadapannya itu terlihat sangat manis. Mau tidak mau, rona merah kembali menghiasai pipi Naruto.

"A-ah... Tempat ini benar-benar indah kan? Beruntungnya..." ujar Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sang Raven dan kembali hendak mengajaknya berjalan-jalan lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke berbalik menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Naruto... Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajahmu. Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" tanya sasuke dengan nada ragu. Takut kalau Naruto tidak mengizinkannya.

"Ahahaha... Tentu saja... Tapi jangan lari kalau wajahku buruk..."

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tahu sendiri kan..." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, mengajaknya untuk duduk mengikutinya, lalu mulai mendekatkan tangannya pada wajah Naruto, sedikit dibantu oleh Naruto tentu saja.

Disusurinya wajah Naruto dengan perlahan mulai dari rambutnya kemudian ke kening Naruto.

"Ceritakan juga seperti apa wajahmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja..." ujar Sasuke, tapi Naruto hanya diam. Ia terlalu sibuk menikmati wajah indah di depannya dan juga belaian dari jemari-jemari lentik itu.

"Suster dirumah sakit bilang, rambutmu pirang ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Un... Pirang... Dan warna kulitku juga seperti yang dikatakan suster waktu itu, karamel."

Sasuke lalu menyentuh alis Naruto.

"Apa alismu juga sama pirangnya?"

"Iya, seperti warna rambutku..." dan Sasuke menyentuh kelopak mata Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat ia menyentuh kelopak matanya.

"Bulu matamu sepertinya lentik, benar kan?" tanya Sasuke, dan Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu matamu? Apa warna matamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Biru, seperti langit..." jawab Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum kagum mendengarnya.

"Hidungmu mancung..." gumam Sasuke saat ia menyentuh hidung Naruto, "Pipimu..."

"Ah ya, mungkin kau tidak bisa merasakannya... Tapi dipipiku masing-masing ada tiga goresan tipis. Kalau kau melihatnya mungkin akan terlihat seperti kumis seekor kucing."

"Sungguh? Wah..." Sasuke kembali dibuat kagum, lalu ia kembali melanjutkannya dan menyentuh bibir Naruto tapi segera dilepasnya dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Naruto. Ada sengatan kecil di dadanya saat ia menyentuh singkat bibir Naruto yang membuatnya menjadi kikuk dan malu. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang segera meraih kedua tangan Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan menautkan bibirnya di bibir Sasuke tanpa peringatan.

Sasuke terpaku dengan tatapan mata kosong yang terbuka lebar. Sensasi aneh menyelimuti perasaannya dan membuat hatinya menjadi hangat. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Ini pasti sebuah ciuman. Tapi ciuman itu tak lama. Naruto segera melepas ciuman mereka dan duduk diam di depan Sasuke. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Na..." belum sempat Sasuke berkata, Naruto segera memotongnya dengan permintaan maaf yang bertubi-tubi.

"Maaf... Aku mohon maafkan aku... A-aku tahu ini tidak wajar... K-kau mungkin akan memandang jijik diriku... Tapi, tapi aku... Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari perasaan ini... Aku... Aku... Jatuh cinta padamu..." Dengan terbata-bata, Naruto menjelaskan semuanya. Ia menunduk tanpa mampu menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia benar-benar malu saat itu. Ia bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tanpa berpikir mencuri ciuman dari Sasuke. Terlebih lagi Sasuke yang tidak memberi respon apa-apa membuatnya semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tolong jangan benci aku... Aku mohon... Tolong jangan benci aku..." Naruto merasa ingin menangis. Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Diraihnya kedua tangan Sasuke dan dibawanya ke kening, mengharap Sasuke mau memaafkan perbuatannya.

"Aku tidak benci padamu..." ujar Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Naruto segera mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pikir... Aku juga... Menyukaimu..." Kali ini sasuke yang menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang terpancar diwajahnya. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kristal bening yang ia bendung sedari tadi pada akhirnya tumpah juga. Membawa kelegaan yang luar biasa dihati Naruto. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Sasuke saat itu seakan-akan tidak ingin dilepaskan, dan Sasuke membalas pelukan itu.

Langit biru yang cerah, sebuah kecupan singkat yang manis, dan bunga matahari mengubah lagunya... Menjadi sebuah lagu cinta yang indah, dan mereka mulai menjalin kasih.

...

Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia setelah ia menutup telponnya pagi ini. Ia baru saja mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit. Ia segera memanggil pelayannya dan memintanya untuk di antar ke rumah sakit saat itu juga untuk memastikan sendiri dari sang dokter yang menangangi masalahnya. Dan benar, sebentar lagi ia akan bisa melihat. Ada seseorang yang mau mendonorkan mata untuknya.

Segera ia mengambil ponselnya setelah ia keluar dari ruangan dokter yang menanganinya dan menelpon Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto jarang menelpon akhir-akhir ini. Terakhir menelpon, ia mengatakan bahwa ia dan ibunya akan pergi ke luar kota. Mungkin Sibuk, jadi Sasuke terima jika Naruto jarang menelpon, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menelpon Naruto. Kabar gembira ini harus diberitahukan pada Naruto, agar Naruto juga ikut bahagia bersamanya.

Lama ditunggunya Naruto menerima panggilannya, namun tidak ada jawaban juga dari seberang.

"Naruto, angkat telponnya..." gumam Sasuke, namun itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia mencoba kembali menelpon Naruto. Telponnya masuk, namun tidak di angkat.

"Apa kau pergi? Apa kau lupa membawa _handphone_mu?" tanya Sasuke mulai khawatir.

"Sasuke..." panggil seseorang dan ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk setelah itu.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke hafal benar suara itu. Suara kakaknya.

"Aku dengar, kau mendapatkan donor mata ya?"

"Iya... Seseorang berbaik hati mendonorkan matanya untukku. Aku akan dirawat inap, jadi Nii-san, tolong urus semuanya," ucap Sasuke.

"Hei, sebentar lagi kau akan dapat melihat, tapi kenapa datar begitu? Tersenyumlah sedikit..."

"Aku tidak dapat menghubungi Naruto..."

"Benar juga, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat kau bersama Naruto. Kemana dia?" tanya kakaknya.

"Entahlah..."

Dan nyanyian bunga-bunga matahari menggema, kicauan burung memenuhi angkasa, dan cahaya matahari mulai memancar di langit gelap dari mata milik Sasuke. Hari itu setelah operasi dan pengobatan yang cukup lama, perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya dan ia dapat melihat kembali semuanya.

...

Sasuke membuang handphonenya dengan jengkel ke tempat tidur. Bagaimana tidak, dari awal ia masuk ke rumah sakit sampai sekarang hendak pulang, Naruto tetap tak bisa dihubungi. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah ia sudah bosan dengan Sasuke dan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Memikirkan itu, benar-benar membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Setidaknya beri aku kabar, Dobe!" rutuk Sasuke. Ia kembali duduk di sisi ranjang dan memikirkan apa yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa mungkin dia berbuat salah? Ah, tidak... terkadang memang ada perselisihan dalam hubungan mereka, namun Naruto paling tidak bisa didiamkan. Ia segera meminta maaf pada Sasuke walaupun terkadang bukan dia sebenarnya yang salah dan mereka berbaikan kembali. Tapi mengapa kali ini, ia tahan tidak menghubungi Sasuke? Belum sempat Sasuke mengambil handphonenya lagi untuk menghubungi Naruto kembali, tiba-tiba kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Mungkin perawat, jadi dipersilahkannya yang mengetuk itu untuk masuk.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san..." sapa seseorang yang asing suaranya bagi Sasuke. Sasuke segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya, dan ia melihat dua orang berdiri di depannya. Seorang wanita berambut merah yang tersenyum manis dan seorang lelaki berambut pirang gagah disampingnya.

"Ah... Iya..." jawab Sasuke. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti mengapa orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya ini masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengetahui namanya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Namikaze Minato dan ini istri saya, Namikaze Kushina..." ujar lelaki yang bernama Minato itu dan membungkukkan badan memberi hormat.

"Namikaze..." gumam Sasuke. Seperti marga Naruto. Mereka berdua pasti orang tuanya Naruto. Ia segera berdiri untuk memberi hormat pada mereka berdua kemudian dipersilahkannya mereka berdua untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Uchiha-san... Kami datang kemari untuk memberikan ini..." ucap Kushina sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat pada Sasuke dan Sasuke menerimanya.

"Ini..." Sasuke membolak-balikkan amplop itu. Ia penasaran apa isinya. Cukup berat jika diangkat, dan tebal. Mungkin isinya buku, pikir Sasuke.

"Dari Naruto. Dia meminta agar kami memberikannya padamu..."

"Ah ya, Naruto... Anda pasti kedua orang tuanya. Naruto akhir-akhir ini tidak dapat saya hubungi. Bisa tolong katakan dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada isi dari amplop itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba saja Kushina mulai menangis, namun segera ia hapus air matanya itu meskipun air matanya kembali tumpah. Minato segera merangkul tubuh istrinya dan mengelusnya pelan. Melihat itu, kekhawatiran mulai menyelimuti perasaan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya sasuke khawatir.

"Naruto... Sudah meninggal..."

...

Dunia terasa begitu sunyi sekarang. Sasuke tidak bergeming. Ia hanya berdiri saja di depan jendela sambil memeluk amplop pemberian kedua orang tua Naruto sedari tadi. Memandang langit biru dari jendela kamarnya. Itachi sudah bolak-balik memintanya untuk segera bersiap-siap pulang tapi Sasuke tidak juga bergerak dari sana. Jadi akhirnya dibiarkan juga Sasuke disana. Ada rasa sakit menusuk hatinya melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

"Uchiha-san... Terima kasih... Sejak dia pulang dari operasi penanaman alat pacu jantung saat itu, dia terlihat begitu bahagia. Saat kami tanya, dia menjawab, dia sedang jatuh cinta..." terngiang kalimat yang dikatakan ibu Naruto itu ditelinga Sasuke.

**Brengsek kau, Naruto, kenapa saat kutanya sakit apa kau saat itu, kau bilang hanya menjalankan operasi kecil! Sial! Kau membohongiku. **

"Pernah suatu hari dia datang pada kami dan bercerita bahwa dia diterima cintanya, kemudian dia tersenyum terus sepanjang malam dan bertingkah aneh, dia benar-benar bahagia saat itu, dan melihat itu kami juga ikut bahagia."

**Kau tahu, aku juga sama bahagianya sepertimu.**

"Pernah juga dia bertanya pada kami, apa tidak apa-apa jika ia melakukan hubungan intim, lalu kami memukul kepalanya dan menjawab tidak. Namun hati kami terkekeh, Naruto benar-benar sudah dewasa..."

**Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bocah yang bodoh! Jika kau katakan padaku, kau mengidap penyakit jantung, aku tidak akan memaksamu dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Kau membuatku salah paham dengan berpikir kalau kau tidak menyukai tubuhku. Karena kau selalu menolaknya.**

"Dan malam itu, dengan susah payah, dia meminta kami untuk memberikan itu pada anda dan meminta agar matanya ditransplantasikan. Dia bilang, dia ingin anda bahagia." Mengingat itu, tumpahlah semua kesedihan yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

**Jadi mata ini adalah milikmu?**

"Terima kasih, terima kasih karena telah memperkenalkan anak kami tentang cinta, dan membuatnya bahagia sampai akhir hidupnya..."

Sasuke bergerak menghapus air matanya. Ia teringat pada amplop yang diberikan untuknya tadi kemudian mulai membuka isinya. Ternyata didalamnya adalah sebuah buku harian. Lembar demi lembar dibukanya dan dibacanya dengan singkat. Dia memulai buku hariannya saat ulang tahunnya dan rata-rata menceritakan tentang Sasuke.

"Dobe... Menulis buku harian itu sudah tidak zaman..." ucapnya, dan air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi porselinnya.

**Hei, Sasuke... ****M****eskipun hanya dongeng, tapi aku percaya, nyanyian bunga matahari akan mengembalikan sinar matahari di matamu yang indah itu. Tapi mungkin saat mataharinya kembali, aku sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Jadi, aku selipkan fotoku disini. Aku ingin sekali kau melihat wajahku dan mengatakan "Betapa tampannya pacarku ini..." **

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke membuka lembar-lembar buku harian itu, dan menemukan sebuah foto terselip disana. Foto Naruto, sendiri, dengan mata sapphirenya yang indah, rambut pirangnya yang berkilau dan senyumannya yang bahagia.

Kemuklah hati Sasuke melihat foto itu, dan hilanglah kekuatannya. Ia jatuh terduduk kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Dobe! Walau aku bilangpun, kau tidak akan bisa mendengarnya kan? Kau tampan... Kau gagah seperti yang aku bayangkan... Tapi kenapa... Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..." Sasuke dengan kehilangan yang amat dalam, sambil memeluk buku harian itu, ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

**Hai, bunga matahari, tolong bernyanyilah sekali lagi. Aku ingin matahariku kembali. Aku ingin Narutoku kembali. **

Namun, sang bunga matahari telah kehilangan suaranya.


End file.
